Hidden But There
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Just because Yoh and Anna don't show their feeling for each other, doesn't mean they're not there. Collection of One-Shots of the lazy Shaman and his "Cold-Hearted" Fiancée. Chapter 11, One
1. What Counts

**A collection of One-Shots of Yoh and Anna. I'm just gonna set the as Complete since their just one chapter stories.**

**

* * *

**

_**Inspired by Reincarnation 250, Takes place in between that chapter and 251.**_

_**.::Summery: What happened after Yoh came to Anna's rescue at the end of chapter 250? Did he leave with Hao with out even to make sure Anna was alright? Or does he feel guilty for not being there?**_

* * *

It took all of Anna's strength to stay standing. She was exhausted, her Furyoku running low and slowly taking her consciousness with it.

"So this is your limit already?" Hao asked. Anna glared at him with pure hatred. "I want to see your true form Anna."

"Anna doesn't have another form." A familiar voice said. Anna's eyes widened. She didn't sense him coming. How did he get past the flames?

"Anna is…Anna, right?" Yoh said calmly.

Anna looked at him, relief that he was finally there making her even weaker. Yoh looked back at her. Though he was smiling he couldn't help but feel guilt, knowing that she was like this because of him. Because he almost didn't make it in time. "Sorry for being late," he told her. "I'm home."

"Yoh…"

He looked up at Hao, who was watching them.

"So, your back from Hell Yoh?" Hao cancelled his Over Soul and landed on the ground.

"Yup," Yoh grinned. "Do you mind if we talk for a bit? I'll take Anna and the Hana-Gumi back to my place and we can go get something to drink."

"Hmm, I'd rather you just leave Hana-Gumi's spirits here," Hao said. "But I can tell you won't have that, ne?"

"Right."

"Alright then," Hao turned around. "See later Anna." and he disappeared.

Anna glared after him before her knees suddenly gave in. Yoh caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Anna!" '_She must have lost more strength then I thought_'

"Your…late," she muttered, closing her eyes.

Yoh sighed and picked her up bridal style, looking at her with sad eyes. It felt like it was his fault that she was in so much danger. He knew that Hao wouldn't harm her but the way she looked at him…she looked broken.

Speaking of broken…he turned to look at the Hana-Gumi spirits.

"Anna was right," he said. "If you stay here, you'll become lost souls. You should come back to our place so when Anna's feeling better, she can let you guys rest in peace."

It took awhile, but he finally convinced them.

Yoh carried Anna back to the others, who were shocked to see her.

"Nee-San!" Redseb yelled.

"Is she ok?" Manta asked Yoh, who nodded.

"Yeah, she's just tired." Yoh told them, setting her into the Golem. "Can you guys take her back to the house for me?"

"Sure but, aren't you coming Yoh?" Manta asked.

"No, I'm going to go have coffee with Hao," Yoh explained.

"What?" Manta and Redseb yelled.

"Yoh are you crazy? Why on earth would you have coffee with that psycho?" Manta exploded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Yoh smiled reassuring at him.

"But-"

"Just get Anna back, ok?" Manta blinked in confusion, seeing Yoh's gentle gaze rest on Anna's sleeping form. It was different from earlier, when he said she was in danger. Only a few times Manta saw his best friend look serious, and that was one of them. He was clearly worried about Anna.

**xXxXxXx**

Yoh walked inside quietly, kicking off his sandals. He stretched and yawned, taking his time going back to his room. He just finished talking to Ren, who was not happy about him having coffee with his brother. Yoh couldn't blame him but he wasn't going to regret it. He knew that Hao was a kind and gentle person deep down. After all, people who can see spirits can't be bad people.

"Ah, Yoh-Kun." Yoh blinked, seeing Faust wheeling out of a room that wasn't theirs. He shared a room with him and Ryu while Ren, Chocolove and HoroHoro shared one.

"Hey Faust, why are you still up?" he asked.

"I was just checking on Anna-San. I had to make sure her and the baby were doing okay after today," Faust said quietly.

Yoh frowned, suddenly serious. "How is she?"

"Both are doing just fine," Faust assured him. "She just needs a good nights rest."

"That's good," Yoh glanced at the door, wondering if he should go in or not.

Faust, seeing this, smiled gently. "You can check on her, but not for long, okay? We have a match tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you Faust," Yoh smiled sheepishly at him. As Faust started rolling away in his wheel chair he couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you going to get mad at me also for talking to Hao today?"

Faust paused and looked back at the younger shaman. "I don't approve," he said honestly. "But, I'm sure you have your reasons and I respect you decisions no matter what."

A bit taken back, Yoh watched as he left before walking into Anna's room. Usually she shared one with Pirika and Tamao but he guessed she wanted one to herself for the night.

She was laying on her side, her back facing him. He knew she wasn't sleeping yet. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I was late Anna," he whispered. She didn't respond and he didn't expect her too. "It's my fault that you were almost hurt, and you had to face Hao by yourself. If I was there sooner…if only I finished in Hell quicker…I could've…"

"Baka," Anna rolled over to look at him. "You should stop putting blame on your self." she said.

"But it is my fault." Yoh looked away.

"Yoh." he didn't move. "Yoh." nothing. Sighing, she sat up. "Yoh, look at me." hearing a stern tone in her voice, he finally did. "You were in Hell getting stronger. I took on Hao knowing I wouldn't be able to beat him. I knew that you would be able to get there in time because I have faith in you."

"But I wasn't on time, I-"

_Smack!_

"Get over it. What counts is that you came," Anna said angrily. When Yoh didn't say anything, just gave her a shocked look holding his cheek she looked away and whispered, "You came…that's all that counts…"

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Understanding Anna

_**Inspired by a story I read a long time ago but I can't for the love of me remember what it was called…**_

_**.::Summery: HoroHoro wonders how Yoh can stand Anna, who in his opinion, is the farthest thing from being nice. But he realises that maybe, Yoh is the only one to understand the Itako.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wow, that was great Tamao!" Manta exclaimed.

"N-Not r-r-really…" The shy girl stammered, blushing a little.

"Yeah it was! Right Yoh?" HoroHoro asked.

"Yeah," Yoh nodded. "I didn't know that you like to sing Tamao. Your really good."

Tamao's face, if possible, went even redder.

"Th-Thank you, Y-Yoh-Sama, I-" She stopped talking when the door slid open, revealing a blonde in a black dress, looking annoyed.

"I have a headache, is it too hard to keep it down for five minutes?" She asked.

"Um, Sorry Anna," Yoh apologised. "We-We just got back and kinda forgot too…" His voice trailed off as HoroHoro stood.

"Relax, we were just talking about how good Tamao did singing," he said.

Everyone in the room went silent. Was he really going to stand up to Anna? Especially when she's in a bad mood?

Anna lifted an eyebrow and looked at the pink haired girl, who avoided her gaze. "Singing huh?" she mused quietly. "Who woulda thought…" then she added louder voice, "Doesn't change the fact your being too loud. Yoh, you should be training-"

"Yes ma'am…"

"HoroHoro, since you haven't done a thing since you got here you can clean the house-"

"What?"

"Manta."

"Y-Yes Anna-San?" Manta asked warily.

"You and Tamao can go get groceries. Now!"

* * *

"Man, she's such a slave driver…" HoroHoro complained. Right now he was cleaning the hall outside so he could talk to Yoh, who was balancing two bricks on his knees while doing the Electric Chair with his arms out with a vase on them.

"N-Not really…" Yoh said, his legs shaking.

"Your only saying that because your engaged to her," HoroHoro muttered.

"-If you didn't try talk back to her we wouldn't be doing this," Yoh told him.

_Damn it, that's true. _HoroHoro realised but he'd rather get slapped by her Legendary Left then admit it. So he tried a different approach. Throwing down his rag to take a break he said "Does she hate Tamao or something?"

"AH!" That question shock Yoh so much that he collapsed. His legs stung with relief from the pressure and in pain from doing it for twenty minutes. "Why…Why would ask that?"

"I don't know. She always makes Tamao do the cooking and shopping."

Yoh thought about it for a second. "Hmm, even when we were kids Tamao liked to do the cooking or help out with it." he said.

"And the shopping?"

Yoh took his time before answering this one. "Well, actually I think Anna makes her do it to help her."

"Huh?" HoroHoro blinked. That was the last answer her expected to get.

"Well, you see, Tamao's really shy. So I figure Anna makes her do all that stuff to make her more sociable since before she wouldn't talk in front of people." Yoh chuckled. "Anna's actually a nice person."

It was a miracle. HoroHoro was stunned into silence. Was Anna really like that or was Yoh even more delusional then usual? There's no way that the Ice Queen would come up with something like that. No way that she was nice, she-

"Did I say you could take a break?"

Both boys stiffened.

"Oh no…"

They turned slowly to see the Itako glaring down at them.

"H-Hi Anna," Yoh stammered. "We-We were just-"

"two more hours on the Electric chair. And add another brick." Anna interrupted, making him cry.

"And you," she turned to HoroHoro who tried to sneak away. "You can clean the Hot Springs while your at it."

_There's no way Yoh was right about her being nice_, HoroHoro thought bitterly.

* * *

"I can't feel my legs," Yoh said, walking slowly to the kitchen.

"I can't feel my arms," HoroHoro said, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

It was almost 6:30 and they were starving.

"What's to eat?" HoroHoro asked.

"Excuse me HoroHoro-Kun," Tamao raced past them. They heard the front door close.

"Where's Tamao going?" Yoh asked. Manta was standing on the counter putting some of the groceries away in the top cupboard. Anna was sitting at the table, reading some book.

"Anna-San forgot to put some stuff on the list so she's making Tamao go get it. It's a few blocks from here so she said she'll run." Manta explained.

"That's mean. Get it yourself An-" HoroHoro stopped when she glared up at him. "I'm…going to go see what's on T.V." he said, leaving quickly.

Yoh, however, frowned and sat down across from Anna, who went back to reading.

"You never forget to write something down," He said.

"No," She agreed, turning the page. She told Manta to wait until Tamao got back to cook diner then went up to her room.

So the three boys sat in the sitting room, watching T.V when Yoh looked up at the clock and grinned.

"What is it Yoh-Kun?" Manta asked when Yoh stood.

"Let's go," He said, walking out.

"Huh? What about Tamao?" HoroHoro called after him.

"Don't worry," Yoh's voice called back.

Manta and HoroHoro exchanged confused looks before following.

They saw Anna waiting by the door way and Yoh putting on his sandals.

"Where are we going?" Manta asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

They stopped in front of a small restaurant. Confused, they went in.

"Whoa," HoroHoro blinked, completely shocked. On stage was…

Tamao?

"What the-" HoroHoro started but was interrupted.

"Move it, I don't want to stand in the door way.," Anna said, annoyed that they weren't moving.

They sat at a table near the stage, Tamao was really good. You wouldn't even tell that she was a shy girl they knew. She was smiling and having great time, looking confident in herself for once.

When she finished they, except Anna of course, stood up, clapping along with everyone else.

"I'm going to get a drink," Anna stood, walking away.

"Heh, don't tell me she's jealous," HoroHoro smirked.

"Nope," Yoh grinned following her.

HoroHoro looked confused when Tamao came up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, sounding breathless.

"That's what we were going to ask you." Manta said.

"Well, Anna-San told me the address to pick something up, but it took me here. There was someone waiting for me and she said that an Asakura-San had made a call and said to set up an appointment for me," Tamao looked down, blushing. "I sang one song and they liked it and…and asked if I could so a few more…"

"Asakura?" Manta said, shocked. "You mean Yoh did all this?"

"No…it-it wasn't him…" Tamao said quietly.

"Huh? Then who-" HoroHoro's voice trialed off as he saw a familiar blonde sitting by the counter, her Fiancé beside her. "No way…"

No way was Yoh right. Anna really did all that for Tamao?

_Huh, maybe Yoh was right and she really is nice._ HoroHoro mused. _or maybe he just loves her too much and it messed up his brain. _then he saw Anna slap Yoh and Yoh apologising for something with a huge grin on his face. _or maybe all those slaps did him in._

Either way, HoroHoro thought. He figured Yoh was the only one who would really understand Anna.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Nothing Needs To Be Said

_**Inspired by Chapter 24 and 25**_

_**

* * *

**_It was no use. She tossed and turned, she even tried listening to music, but her mind wouldn't shut off so she could sleep. Tonight's events kept threatening to surface no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

Slowly, she got up, deciding to get a drink of water to calm herself down.

Silently she walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. She filled her cup up half way.

As she set it back on the counter she noticed how her hand shook, and her vision became blurry. She thought about how Tokageroh possessed Him. The reality that if the spirit hadn't been touched by how kind and gentle His was, had ignored it, He would be…

Her shoulders started to shake as her arms fell to her side, clenched together in an effort to control herself. She made it her job to control her emotions, as an Itako she had to be calm. But when it came to him, her fiancé, she couldn't.

Anna stiffened as she felt presence behind her that she didn't notice earlier, though He had been standing at the entrance for awhile, watching her.

Still standing behind her, he grabbed both her hands, making them loosen their grip.

He didn't say anything. Neither did she. He didn't offer words of comfort, nor say he was sorry for what he did. She didn't yell at him or start crying in his arms. They just stood in silence, understanding each other through a simple touch.

Because both know that nothing really needs to be said.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Missing Scenes of Ep18!

_**.::Summery: Missing scenes from episode 18! I was thinking about adding another but not so sure...**_

**

* * *

**

Anna watched as Manta ran from the room, yelling before taking a bite from her apple.

"I didn't know you could say things that aren't in your heart." she said. She glanced up, shocked to see his lips trembling. "Yoh?"Tears started falling down his face as he tried in vain to hold them back.

"Yoh-Dono…" Amidamaru was lost for words. He knew it had to have been tough for him to say those things to his friend.

Yoh's shoulders shook as quiet sobs escaped his lips. He felt awful. He just hurt his friend in the worst way possible. Sure, he did it to protect him but that still didn't make him feel better. He never said such hurtful things before. Well, it was too late now. What was done is done.

He felt the bed shift as a weight was added to it. Anna sat down beside him and silently took his hand in hers. It was all she could do. She didn't know how to comfort someone, even if she did, she didn't think it would work now anyway.

Yoh looked at Anna, tears still in his eyes. "Anna…" he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, trying to calm down.

After what seemed like forever, he finally did. They sat in silence until Anna said, "Izumo."

Blinking, Yoh sat up straighter. "Huh?"

"Go to Izumo to train. Your grandfather should know something to help you get stronger." she said, starring at the floor. "And when that's done, you can come back and explain whenever you get a chance to meet him again""Anna," Yoh didn't know what to say. Why didn't he think of it, his grandfather had to know something to help him get stronger, help him be able to protect his friends.

"Okay."

**xXxXxXx**

'I didn't think a person who really hated to train would say that he wants to raise his own Furyoku power from his own mouth." Asakura Yohmei said. "What happened?"

"My next opponent is unbelievably strong," Yoh told him.

They were in Izumo now, and it was sunset. They had left early the next morning, locking up the Inn.

"There's no way I can defeat him with my power now." Yoh continued. "That's why."

"Is that the only reason?" Anna saw Yoh's hand clench at the question. "Indeed, there is a way to raise Furyoku in a sort period of a time. But you have to be _very _determined to do it."

"Yeah."

"The training you have done so far can't compare. If you fail, without a doubt, you'll lose your life." Yohmei warned. Amidamaru gasped. '_His life?_' he thought in despair. Anna didn't say anything though her hands to clench together tightly.

"Are you prepared to die, Yoh?"

'_Lose my life…_' Yoh thought about Manta, his battle with Faust. He almost lost his life then, and so did his friend. He also almost lost his chance for Shaman King. And if he didn't get stronger, he might lose with his fight with Ren then everything would be over.

"It's a training where you think you actually dying is better. Are you still going to do this Yoh?" Yohmei asked. To his surprise, his grandson smiled.

"I want to become Shaman King," he said. "And then I want to live a lazy life with everyone." his grin got bigger. "It'll be alright."

Anna's eyes widened. Even under these circumstances he could still say that. "Yoh…"

Yohmei studied his expression, seeing the determination in his eyes. "Looks like you made something that you really want to protect." he commented.

"Yeah,' Yoh said quietly.

Yohmei stood. "Come here again, when you purify your body, and also when the moon is in mid-air. I'll guide you in the death training then."

"Yoh-Dono-" Amidamaru started but Yoh interrupted.

"It'll be alright." Yoh told the spirit.

Anna sighed, closing her eyes, trying to control her emotions. '_It will help him get stronger_' she told herself. '_He won't die…he can't. whatever Yohmei has planned, Yoh will pull through, he has to_' but still, she couldn't get rid of the worry she had, no matter how hard to tried.

"It'll work out Anna," Anna opened her eyes to see Yoh sitting in front of her, smiling. "Don't worry."

"I'm not," she said, turning away.

"Then why are you hands clenched together so tightly?" Yoh nodded towards them. She followed his gaze, not realising what she was doing. She loosened her grip, her fingers stiff. Yoh held up one off her hands; you could see the indents her nails made in the skin and they looked deep, as if they were about to break the skin. "See? You are worried."

She took her hand back and stood. "No I'm not." she walked over to the door and paused. "If you die on me, I won't forgive you." and she left.

"Anna…"

"Yoh-Dono, maybe you shouldn't do this," Amidamaru said, not hiding his worry. "Yohmei-Dono said if you fail, without a doubt you'll lose your life."

"I know," Yoh said, standing as usual, he had a grin on his face.

"Doesn't that worry you though, even a little?"

"Hmm," Yoh thought about it. "Kinda, but…isn't that what Anna always said when I started training?"

Amidamaru couldn't argue with that.

**xXxXxXx**

Everyone turned to see Asakura Yoh walk out of the cave. Besides his clothes being dirty he looked perfectly fine. "It's loud out here." he said. Then he noticed two people he didn't recognise. "huh? Who are you?"

They attacked him, making Yoh show just how much stronger he got. With one attack he sent them flying to who knows where.

'_His Furyoku has increased more then I thought it would_' Anna couldn't help but be at awe about it. But besides that she felt relief. Relief that he was ok, and he made it through.

"Well they flew a lot," Yoh said, walking over to his friends and family.

"I was surprised as well," Amidamaru said, right behind him.

"It tells us that your Over Soul had evolved." Yohmei told him.

"Jii-Chan."

"It's good for you to come out of the hole safely, Yoh." Yohmei said in relief. Yoh laughed but stopped when he felt someone looking at him.

Looked up, he saw Anna starring at him with an odd expression on her face. The sun was setting behind and it made her look…different. '_Have her eyes always shone like that?_' he thought.

She saw that he noticed and quickly turned around, crossing her arms.

"I guess you worked harder than you ever did," she said.

"You think so?" For Anna, this was a compliment.

"For now…I would say you did a great job." She continued.

"Thank you," Yoh smiled. '_I guess she was really worried_'

Anna also smiled, though he couldn't see it. "There is someone waiting for you."

Yoh turned to see Manta, after Anna kicked Ponchi and Conchi out of the way.

"Manta…"

"Yoh-Kun…Ano," Anna turned to let them have their little moment. But when it came obvious that Yoh was going to back out and say something he would regret again she said, "How about telling him the truth?"

"She's right, Yoh-Dono," Amidamaru appeared beside her.

"A-Ano…" Yoh started nervously. "I was, well, at that time-" but of course, his stomach interrupted him, growling for food, making him and Manta laugh.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Manta asked his friend.

"Yeah," Yoh agreed. He was glad that Manta wasn't mad at him, that he forgave him for saying those things. He walked over to where Anna and the others were, pausing.

"Tamao?" he asked.

"H-Hai!" Tama stammered.

"It's been awhile since I ate one of your meals," he said, making Anna raise her eyebrows at him. '_Huh, What happened to, 'Lets eat a delicious meal together'_' she thought.

"Can you cook a good meal for me?" that does it.

_Smack!_

"O-O-Oww!" Anna grabbed his ear after slapping him. "Why are you doing this Anna!"

Yohmei chuckled at his grandson and his fiancée. "You have much to learn about women Yoh," he said.

"Huh? What does that me-Ow! Anna!"

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Three Years

_**Inspired by chapter 20**_

_**.::Summery: How did Anna really know when to see Yoh after he got injured fighting Ren for the first time? Was it the ghosts of Funbari Hill that told her...or was it something else?**_

_**

* * *

**_

A girl of thirteen with short blonde hair sat alone in her room, reading a book. It was quiet, the only sound was the rustling of leaves in the trees but even that was subdued since their weren't much around. Normally such silence would make a person uncomfortable but not Kyoyama Anna. She welcomed it, for it was only three years ago that she found it. Found it with the help of him, who rescued her from herself.

She looked up from her book when her door opened, revealing her sensei, Asakura Kino.

"Anna, I need you to run an errand." Kino told her. Though she couldn't see her students expression she could tell she was annoyed.

"What for?" Anna asked, setting down her book.

"We're out of candles," Kino turned around. "Seems like someone keeps taking them though I tell her not too." Kino listened as Anna muttered something under her breath before grabbing a jacket and leaving. She couldn't help but smile a little. She knew that the only reason why Anna kept taking the candles was to re-read letters from a certain someone. She had come a long way in three years. Yes, she still like to be alone in her room but she no longer locked the door and on some occasions joined her for dinner after cooking something. She spoke her mind more often, proving Kino right when she said that the girl would be force to be reckoned with when she got older. She was, without a doubt, her best and favourite student.

As Kino went back to a room, lost in her thoughts, a sharp, cold warning feeling went through her.

'_looks like it'll be sooner then we thought' _

_**xXxXxXx**_

'_I hate going into town_' Anna thought, kicking a stray rock on the path. She was on her way back and was in a bad mood already. Sure, it doesn't cause her pain anymore to be in crowds but they still make uncomfortable. Too many bad memories.

'_Well, that's not really true_' she reminded herself. There was one good memory. When she first met her Fiancé, Asakura Yoh, Kino's grandson. He almost ran into her that day three years ago. Who would have thought he'd be the one to open her heart?

Anna shook her head slightly as a small blush went across her cheeks. Convincing herself it was just the cold, even though it was surprisingly warm in Aomori, she hurried back to the old Inn.

When she entered, as she was about to close the door her hand froze on the handle when something sharp went through her like an arrow.

"What…" something was wrong. She knew that but didn't know what or how. She could only think of one thing. "Yoh…"

"So you felt it too," Anna turned around to see Kino standing behind her.

"What was it?" Anna frowned.

"You should know this by now. People who see spirits, or care deeply for someone, are connected in a way," Kino told her. "A warning from the stars it's called."

"So you mean-" Anna started but Kino interrupted.

"Looks like your going to see Yoh sooner then you thought."

* * *

**R&R**


	6. What Would You Do?

_**.::Summery: Yoh over hears a conversation between Anna and Pirika and it bothers him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yoh closed his eyes against the pain. His legs felt like they were being slashed by a machete. His arms were like pins and needles, threatening to fall off. He took a deep breath, but that only made it worse. Behind him he heard Pirika's voice.

"Don't you think you it's time to for Yoh to take a break?" yes, please let Yoh take a break. He was doing the Electric Chair, his arms out with fifteen pound weights on, and a belt that had to weigh at least ten. But sadly, things didn't go his way.

"No," he heard Anna answer.

"But he's been at it for almost a half hour." the two girls went quiet. Yoh could feel Anna's gaze on the back of his head, making sure he didn't screw up. After a few minutes Anna spoke.

"Yoh," the brown haired shaman looked up hopefully, only to start crying as she continued. "You can start on your run now. And make sure your back in time to make dinner by six."

"But Anna, I'm tired. Can't I rest?" Yoh complained, falling to the ground. His couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore.

"You can rest after you've become Shaman King." standing, Anna wet back inside, ignoring her Fiancés pain. Pirika followed,

Yoh continued to sit there, waiting for feeling to return to his tortured limbs.

'_it's not fair…HoroHoro gets a break today and I'm slowly getting killed'_ Yoh thought in despair.

After a few minutes he got up and headed inside the kitchen for a quick drink before his run.

'_Well, at least it'll make me stronger_' he thought ashe grabbed a bottled water.

As he was about to leave, he heard Pirika's voice.

"Come on Anna, just answer."

"Leave me alone."

Wondering what was going on, Yoh peaked in the next room.

Pirika and Anna we're watching T.V-

Well, Anna was trying to while Pirika kept bugging her.

"Are you only with Yoh because it's an arranged marriage?"

Anna gave her a look that said 'Are-Yoh-Really-Asking-Me-This?' she turned her gaze back to the T.V, acting like the Pirika never spoke.

Pirika scowled. "Well, what do you like about him?"

Now curious, Yoh looked at Anna for her answer, while remaining hidden. But she never said anything.

"Do you think he's cute?"

Nothing.

"Is it because he's nice?"

Still nothing.

"Because he's so easy-going?"

Nope.

"Because he's funny?"

Nada.

"Because he's Yoh?"She looked annoyed by now.

Fuming, Pirika yelled, "FINE THEN! WHAT IF HE LEFT YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE?"

Yoh blinked in surprise. Not that Pirika shouted but at what she said. Why would he ever leave Anna? Sure, she was cold and distant, and her training was murder but he knew she did care about him, and vice versa. So why would he ever leave her for some other girl?

"He wouldn't." He heard Anna's answer, though it was very quiet, especially after Pirika's outburst.

"How do you know?" Pirika asked. She was glad she finally got an answer from the Itako.

"Because I do." Anna said firmly, her eyes never straying from the T.V.

"But say he did. In theory. What would you do?"

Everything was quiet except for the television. Pirika and Yoh waited for an answer.

Finally Anna answered. She was looking down, away from Pirika so she couldn't see her expression and when she spoke, it was like she was talking to herself. "I would beat him until he was almost paralysed and make sure he was hospitalised for months. I would hate him forever and make sure he wished he was in hell."

'_Anna…_' Yoh cried. Now he definitely was never going to cheat on her. Not that he would it's just that…now he was more committed to her.

"But I would let him go in the end." Yoh blinked.

"Huh?" Pirika looked confused.

"If he really wished to be with someone else, I would let him go. If she made him happy because I couldn't, I wouldn't stop him or try to win him back.

Besides, like I said he would never do that to me."

Yoh heard foot steps coming towards the Kitchen and ran outside before she could catch him eavesdropping.

* * *

As he ran he couldn't help but replay everything in his head. Even though she said she knew he'd never hurt her, he couldn't help but think that when Anna spoke, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of something. Yoh frowned as he turned a corner. Why was this bothering him so much?

* * *

When he walked in he saw that Pirika was gone and Anna was still watching T.V.

"Sorry I'm late Anna, I'll get going on dinner," He told her, kicking off her sandals.

"No need," Yoh gave her a confused look as she stood and headed for the stair case. "I already ate and your foods on the table." She said. "I'm going to take a bath then I'm going to bed, I have a headache."

Shocked that she actually made something, Yoh said, "O-Okay."

But as he watched her walk away, his brain seemed to stop working. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Yoh called, or yelled, after her.

"Anna, you know I-I really care about you and won't ever leave you, right?" his face went red.

Anna paused, her hand on the railing.

"Yeah, I know." she said, small smile and blush on her face.

Yoh smiled and went to the kitchen.

On the table was a his dinner, and a note.

'_Next time you eavesdrop on me, don't leave evidence behind.'_

Next the note was his Bob Love pin.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Realisation

_**Inspired by episode 40.**_

_**.::Summery: Yoh notices something different about Anna since he last saw her but he can't put his finger on it...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yoh couldn't figure out what it was. She seemed…different somehow. He didn't know how just…different. Right when Hao's followers were about to finish him off, she showed up. He was shocked to see her, yet he wasn't. Either way he was glad to see her.

But as he listened to her talk about Hao, and the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, he noticed something different about her. Maybe it was that she wasn't wearing her bandana on her head anymore, but as a scarf. Or maybe it was that she was stronger, now controlling two Shikigami's that were once Hao's.

No, that wasn't it. She'd worn different outfits before, and he always knew how strong she was. But what was it…

It wasn't until they came back from experiencing the Chou Senji Ryakketsu that he figured it out. While everyone was exclaiming about their new power Anna handed him something.

"Here," she said.

Yoh took it, confused. "What is it?"

"It's from your grandfather."

'_From Jii-Chan?_' Yoh took off the fabric to reveal a small, red sword like object made out of stone. It was a bit heavy and looked old.

"He said that it's as valuable as a national treasure." Anna explained. "So don't break it."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Yoh asked, still confused.

"Who knows."

'_I guess even Anna doesn't know_' Yoh thought. Then he grinned. "Oh well." he'll figure it out eventually.

"Yoh." Anna gave him a look like she wanted to say something, but at the same time she didn't. Then it happened again. Like when he exited Yomi Cave and he saw Anna. Back then he thought it was just because of the sunlight setting behind her. But now he knew what it was.

"Well, I guess it's that," He didn't know he said this out loud until he saw Anna's look of surprise at his comment. So he said, "You look pretty well."

A small blush that was barely noticeable appeared on her cheeks. "You too," she said quietly, making Yoh laugh.

'_She's still cute when she's embarrassed_' he thought, glad that she couldn't hear his thoughts. As they went back to their friends, he glanced sideways at her. She was looking straight ahead, avoiding his gaze.

"When you wake up you can go for a jog. You can't keep slacking off now that I'm here." She said. She expected him to complain but instead he laughed.

"Ok," he said. '_Yeah, she hadn't changed at all_' he thought. He just missed her, that's all.

* * *

**R&R **


	8. Small Gesture, Big Comfort

_**.::Summery: Sometimes you can get a lot of comfort in one small gesture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And then we met this woman named Lililala, she was a sort of shaman whose spirits gave us hints on how to find the Patch Village!" HoroHoro exclaimed. He was telling Tamao, Jun, and Manta about what has happened since they arrived in America. From their plan crashing because of the Lily Five to meeting Lililala, while Manta told them what happened when they traveled. Yoh frowned at the part about Hao. Why was he so interested in Anna?

"AHAHAHA!" HoroHoro roared with laughter when Manta told how Anna slapped him with her Legendary Left. "Wow, Anna may be a scary but I would have loved to see that!"

"Yeah, but I had no idea you guys would have it so tough here," Manta said, concerned.

"Hmp, Please, the only thing tough about it was traveling with these clowns," Said Ren.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING CLOWNS?" HoroHoro, Ryu, and Chocolove shouted.

Yoh laughed as his friends argued. He was glad they were all together again.

He looked around the fire, noticing someone was missing.

Anna.

Wondering where she was, he stood up to go looking for her.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Ryu asked, who HoroHoro in a choke hold.

"Probably looking for his Fiancée," Ren said, pointing his Kwan Dao at Chocolove's throat.

* * *

Anna was in an excluded area, her arms resting on her legs, her scarf blowing in the breeze. She was deep in thought about what was to come.

'_We're almost to the Patch Village, and then the real battles will begin_' she thought. '_Yoh will have to fight other strong Shaman and his friends, and eventually…Hao_'

The thought of the enigmatic Shaman made her feel uneasy. She didn't like how close he got to her before she slapped him. It startled her when he blocked; no one had dared to do that before.

"_I like you. You are indeed worthy of becoming the wife of the Shaman King."_

'_I will be the wife of the Shaman King. Yoh will win, and give me the easy life he promised me_' but still, something inside Anna tightened wondering what would happen if he lost, and Hao won. What would happen to her then?

"Ah, here you are."

Anna turned around to see Yoh walking over to her.

"Don't you want to come join the others around the fire?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Not really," She said quietly.

"Huh? Why not?" Yoh knew that she liked her alone time but this seemed different. From her expression, something was bothering her.

Silence fell between them. Yoh leaned back on his hands, looking at the stars.

"Manta told me about Hao," he said suddenly, startling Anna though it didn't show on the outside.

"So?" she said indifferently.

"So I guess that's what's bothering you," he looked at her but she was starring straight ahead.

"Not really," she repeated her earlier words.

Yoh gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. Stubborn and distant, that was his Anna.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Yoh pulled her against him firmly, but gentle.

Anna stiffened. "What are you doing?" she asked, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing," Yoh shrugged. "I just missed you and I want to hold you right now."

The blush on Anna's cheeks grew brighter as she relaxed against him. All her worries from her meeting with Hao disappeared as her Fiancé held her, comforting her.

This is why she loved him so much. He knew when something was bothering her even though she never said what it was. He just seemed to understand her that way.

"Yeah," she said quietly, closing her eyes. "I guess I missed you too."

* * *

**Hey, just want to say thanks for all your reviews so far, I'm glad you like these stories so much. And since you like them I want to let you know I am going to take requests.**

**What you want to happen, when does it happen, do you want one that's full of fluff, do you want with drama, and since the first one, 'What Counts' seems like everyone's favourite I'll even do a "Missing Scene" from the Manga so R&R and let me know!**


	9. Similar

**_.::Summery: Yoh and Anna were more alike when they met then people think._**

* * *

Abandoned out of fear

Hate and hated

She has never learned

To shed a tear.

Lonely despite a family

Kind and distant

He has never learned

What it's like to have a friend.

Love at first sight

He wants to help her

Hate at first sight

She says to leave her.

A promise made, makes her cry

As she opens her heart in the end.

A sacrifice made, makes him cry

As he finds out, what it's like to have a friend.

An understanding

They'll never let the other feel lonely

They leave Mt. Osore, Mt. Terror

Linked together, forever and ever.

* * *

**A Summery of when Yoh and Anna first met in Poem form. I made this in English when I got really bored.**

**R&R**


	10. Memory Lane

_**.::Summery: Yoh finds some items he thought Anna would be the last person to have.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"ASAKURA YOH!"

"I-I-I'm sorry A-Anna, you see, HoroHoro and Ren got out of control, And-And Ryu tried some new recipes…" Yoh's voice trailed off at the glare he was receiving.

You see, for those who are confused, Anna left for a week to Aomori at the request of Kino. At first she didn't want to go, worried at what shape her Inn would be in, but Yoh somehow convinced her to go by promising he'll make sure it was spotless when she got back.

It's easy to say it never happened. The rooms were littered with garbage, furniture turned over, food on the wall _and _ceiling of the kitchen.

"I don't want excuses," A dark aura surrounded the fearsome Itako. "You will have this place clean _and _have dinner done by 6 O'clock sharp! Got it?"

"But Anna…"

"And you four can help out." Anna snapped. She didn't even need to turn around to know HoroHoro, Ren, Ryu, and Manta were trying to sneak out.

"How does she do that?" HoroHoro muttered.

"Okami's powers are great, yet scary," Ryu told him.

"Hmp, I don't see why I have to do anything," Ren said.

"I didn't even do anything," Manta said. "I just stopped by and-"

"Are you guys talking back to me?" Anna said coldly. They stiffened.

"No Anna."

"Then you'll do what I asked, and _won't_ complain?"

"Yes Anna."

"Good. Then I'm going out, and Yoh." Yoh stood strait, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face. "There are some boxes in my room I want you to throw out."

"'Kay…"

When she left, him and everyone else(Besides Ren) started crying.

* * *

"Man, my arms gonna kill me tomorrow." HoroHoro whined, wiping food off the walls.

"This your fault you know," Ren sneered at him. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows as he tried to remove what looked like an old mouldy pancake off the ceiling with his Kwan Dao.

"How is this my fault? Ryu's the one who was cooking-"

"And you're the idiot who decided to help!"

"Who you calling an idiot shark head!."

"What did you call me Ice Brain!"

"You'd think they'd stop arguing enough to actually clean," Manta said as he put the lamps up right.

"You know them," Yoh stretched. "I'm gonna go get those boxes Anna told me to get before she gets back and kills me."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, if she finds out I had help then I won't be the only dead one."

"Heh, so true."

* * *

Yoh hesitated before going into Anna's room. He was never allowed in here and the "Keep Out! Or die screaming." sign didn't improve his nerves. Finally though, he went in.

It was really clean. Her Futon was neatly put away. There was a table by the window with some flowers on it, her dresser had some of her sewing stuff on it.

But no boxes.

"Must be in her closet," Yoh mumbled to himself. Sure enough, there they were. He started carring them down to the garbage can outside. He made two trips.

'_Why do I have to do this anyway_' he thought.

There were three more and one at the top of the closet. He reached up to grab it and lost his footing, taking the box with him as he fell.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head. "I didn't know it had stuff still in it."

He started to put the stuff back in; porcelain doll, some fabric, a few books…

Yoh paused when he saw a black photo album. He'd never seen this before.

Ignoring the warning bells in his head, he opened it and was shocked at what he saw.

On the first page was a picture of him and Anna, a year after they met. Anna was wearing a dark blue kimono with cherry blossoms along the bottom and the sleeves. Yoh had on a black one, his bright orange headphones standing out from around his neck.

"_Mom, do we have too," he whined."Yes, I don't have any photos of Anna, let alone one of the both of you together."_

"_I don't like my picture being taken," Anna muttered._

"_Nonsense," Keiko waved her hand. "Now Yoh, hug Anna for the picture and then we can go to the temple."_

"_B-But mom," Yoh paled. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, he was just afraid of being slapped._

"_Come on, it'll be midnight if we don't hurry."_

_Now blushing, Yoh awkwardly gave Anna a hug. She was stiff, also blushing. As soon as the flash went off Yoh let go._

"_L-Let's go," Anna left, not looking to see if he was following or not._

Yoh had forgotten about that. He was surprised that Anna had a copy of it.

He turned the page.

A picture of him and his mother in a swan boat at an Inn. His dad took that one.

"Did mom give her this?" Yoh whispered to himself.

There were more. Of him and his family, and Tamao. Some of him and his friends whenever they went out.

There was another one he didn't remember ever taking.

It was back in Izumo, and his grandmother sent Anna to stay the summer with him when they were twelve. He remembered it well because it was one of the rare times Anna let her walls down.

She asked why he still wanted to be engaged to her…

"_Why." she said._

"_Huh?" he said, confused._

"_Why do you still want to be engaged to me?" Her hair was covering her eyes as she looked down, leaning against the Sakura Tree. "We're older now. If you wanted, I'm sure Kino and Yohmei would find someone else to be your wife. Or let you choose, so why…"_

"_Well…because, I…well." Yoh started to blush. He didn't know how to say it. It was embarrassing for him! He's not like her and blunt about how he feels!_

_Anna waited, still not looking at him._

"_Um…I don't know how to say it," he said. "But…remember when you read my mind when we were watching Bob and Awaya Ringo? I…My thoughts still…haven't changed…" his face was bright red now._

_Anna looked, shock clear on her face. Before Yoh knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck as she hugged him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Thanks…Yoh," she whispered. _

Yoh smiled. No matter how tough and cold she was, even Anna needed reassurance once in a while, and this photo proved it. He went to put it back in the box when some paper from the very back of the album fell out.

He went to pick them up and was shocked(Again) at what they were.

His letters.

When they were kids, they weren't allowed to see each other except for new years, save for that rare summer visit. So Yoh started sending her letters because he thought she would get lonely up in Aomori. And she sent them back.

'_Dear Anna,_' one read.

'_Grandpa's going crazy! He hit me on the head because he said I was being lazy. Oh well, it's nothing compared to your slaps so I shouldn't complain._

_Mom's been gone latly, busy with work and her job as a Miko and Dad's taken Tamao out for some training for awhile so it's just me a gramps here. _

_It's really boring and kinda lonely._

_How's your training with grandma going? Are feeling better now? Grandma called and said you've been depressed and going in your room a lot again. _

_I had a cold once and got to miss training for a week! So I pretended to be sick for three whole weeks and grandpa didn't suspect a thing! It was great!_

_Write back soon,_

_Yoh_

_P.S_

_Can't wait for new years.'_

The last two lines were crossed out.

'_No wonder she never believes me when I say I'm sick_' Yoh sweat dropped. He basically told her all his secretes to get out of training.

He could hear Anna's voice from down stairs and quickly put the papers back in the box.

He just finished putting it back in the closet when she came in.

"Anna, your back early," he said, trying not to sound guilty.

"I forgot to tell you not to touch the box at the top of my closet," Anna frown, giving him a suspicious look. "You haven't looked through it have you?"

"Nope, why?"

"No reason. Go throw those out now."

Yoh grinned, picking them up. "Oh, Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I am glad your my Fiancée."

She blushed. "J-Just go throw those away like i asked."

* * *

"Man, glad that's over," HoroHoro sighed, laying on the grass. "Yoh, your engaged to a slave driver."

"I agree," Manta said.

Yoh shrugged. "I don't think so." he said.

"Did she slap you or somethin up there?" Ren questioned. "Because before you were complaining about working."

"No," Yoh closed his eyes as a warm breeze came. "I just…remembered why I like her so much."

* * *

**R&R**


	11. One

_**.::Summery: Anna doesn't care for Valentines Day. Guys would give her a ton of stuff, and she'd spend the rest of the day with a migraine. Good thing she has Yoh to make things somewhat bearable. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Not surprisingly, Anna didn't care for Valentines Day. It always managed to give her a migraine.

It was the one day of the year that the guys in the school would get some bravery and confess to her, much to the shock of HoroHoro and Manta.

On February 14th they, along with Yoh and the girl receiving them, would walk into the class room to see at least a dozen different bouquets of roses on her desk, along with heart shaped boxes of chocolates and store bought cards with love sick poems in them.

"Wow, who knew so many guys like Anna," Manta would say.

"Who knew _any _guy would like Anna," HoroHoro would reply.

They watched as Anna went to her desk. She paused, starring at the pile. The guys in the class would watch anxiously, waiting to see which of their valentines she would choose.

And in one, swift movement, she had the unsightly pile in the garbage can, that they failed to see in her hands.

HoroHoro and Manta would stare, dumbfounded.

Yoh would act like nothing happen and sit in his desk, listening to music.

At lunch, as they waited for Anna and HoroHoro to join them, Manta would ask Yoh,

"What are you and Anna doing for Valentines Day?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Yoh would shrug.

"W-What? I thought for sure she would demand that you take her out!"

"Nah, Anna hates crowds, and she says there're more people out then usual on Valentines Day so…" his voice would trail off as Anna came, then HoroHoro.

The rest of the day was predictable. After lunch there was a new pile, and she did the same thing.

In her locker there was confession cards in envelopes that would, sadly, never see daylight.

"Your really popular, huh?" Yoh would tease as they walked home together. Manta had to cram school, HoroHoro had to meet his sister, Pirika.

"It's stupid, who needs a dozen roses and a huge box of chocolates? They taste horrible so no one in their right mind would eat it all." Anna would say with annoyance, making her Fiancé chuckle.

That night Yoh's training would be cancelled for the day. They would eat dinner that Anna cooked(Yes, she can cook and those who say different will feel the Legendary Left) and watch a movie that was playing on T.V instead of going out to a restaurant and a movie theatre like most couples did.

When it was over Anna would stand, saying she was going to take a bath then go to bed.

"Here," She'd say, handing something to Yoh. He would take it, shocked to see it's the latest Soul Bob CD, complete with a DVD of music videos and a bonus Bob Love poster.

"Thank you Anna," He would grin. Blushing slightly, Anna would leave.

She would enjoy the hot water of her bath, relaxing after the annoying day. She would dry herself off, changing into her Yukata. As she'd go to her room she'd stop to say good night to Yoh, who was also in his Yukata.

"Good night, don't forget to go for a jog before you make breakfast tomorrow," she would say.

"I know, I know," Yoh would reply. Then, after some hesitation he would gently pull her into his arms, hugging her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, whispering a good night and happy Valentine's Day before kissing her forehead softly. As he would retreat to his room she would grab his arm, stopping him so she can kiss his lips and tell him happy Valentines Day then go to her room.

Once she'd enter, she would notice something on her pillow.

One red rose.

One small box containing one piece of chocolate.

One, handmade card that said in his writing,

"_One red rose, because even a dozen don't look as beautiful as you do when you smile._

_One chocolate, because I made it and you'll scold me tomorrow because it tastes bad._

_One card, because a hundred wouldn't be enough to tell you how much I need you._

_I only have One heart,_

_But you have two._

_Yours, and mine._

_Asakura Anna, I don't show it enough,_

_But I do love you._

_-Yoh_"

She would sit on her futon, open the box and place the piece of chocolate in her mouth and smile softly.

It really did taste bad.

One…was enough.

* * *

**Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and thought I'd do a one-shot for it. Sorry if it's a bit OOC. R&R!**


End file.
